


Howl

by Fluffyhope



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Biting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyhope/pseuds/Fluffyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little treat for the Bran/Jojen shippers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> I made them obviously older here, Bran is around 15/16 and Jojen is like 17/18.

The son of Catelyn and Eddard Stark had always thought of the honor of his family, the honor that he held within like every other Stark. But not once had Bran ever believed that he would be in the position that he was in right now, the storm outside the tiny and crowded barn muffled the moans and whimpering noises that his mouth let out when Jojen Reed assaulted his neck with kisses and love bites. Their doublets, shirts and most of their equipment laid scattered around them, Bran's back was brushing against the soft wolf pelt underneath him.

So many thoughts ran through his head, he wanted to focus on the pleasure that ran through his body but the image of his family came to mind. What would they think of him? To lay with the boy of house Reed and share an intimate moment, like a married couple on their wedding night. Would the honor of his family be wasted if he continued?

“Bran...” When he heard Jojen say his name, all the worries began to washed away.

He looked up at the boy with the unusual green eyes and smiled, his hands were shaking when he reached for Jojen's trousers to unlace them. The boy on top of him did the same for his, they took their time. Probably knowing that this would most likely not happen again.  
Since Bran's legs were not functioning, Jojen would have to do most of the work, which Bran didn’t mind one bit. Jojen's hands were roaming over Bran's exposed chest and stomach and when his fingers nudged his nipples, Bran's bit his hand to muffle out the moans. Jojen pulled his hand away from his mouth, the older boy smiled at the young lord with amusement.

“Don't try silence yourself, I want to hear you.” He said in a low, husky voice.

The tone in his voice made Bran feel a slight shiver that went down his back, much of his body heat was traveling downwards.

“But what if someone hears us?” Bran asked as his face flushed even more red than it was. “If Sansa finds out..” His voice traveled off when Jojen traced his thumb on his lower lip.

“If lady Stark finds out then I will take all the responsibilities.” Jojen assured Bran.

While a part of Bran's mind went numb and relaxed, a tiny part that currently almost felt so insignificant, kept telling him how it was a bad idea. But when Jojen was pushing his fingers inside and stretched him out, that tiny voice vanished into nothing, he bit his hand so hard that he knew he was going to have a visible bruise. The stretching was uncomfortable and made him shudder, but slowly but surely, there was something that Jojen pressed against that made Bran let out a loud moan.  
His hands reached up and grabbed the older boy by the shoulders, he saw Jojen wince when he dug his nails into his skin. He raked his nails down his arms, leaving very visible and fine red lines that made him grin. Bran was trying to show the boy what he truly was, a wolf of house Stark.

Jojen finally pulled his fingers out and placed himself properly in between Bran's legs, the Tully blue eyes looked up at the vivid green eyes darkened by lust. He put his hands on the back of his neck and pulled him down, their lips met in a deep, teeth clattering kiss.   
His nails left small bruises and welts on Jojen's shoulders and chest as they raked across his pale skin, his tongue twirled around the others with much demand. Jojen pressed himself into Bran who let out a loud groan against Jojen's lips, they broke the kiss and Bran released a shaky breath.

The thrusting was slow and gentle at first, but as time went by Bran was begging for more. Moans left his mouth instinctively like a wolf's howling at the moon, but during that night, instead of the moon he was howling at Jojen Reed. Small tear drops began to form at the corners of his half lidded eyes, he held on Jojen for dear life when the pace began to pick up into a more rougher rhythm.  
The heat spread itself like wild fire through his being, Bran threw his head back and moaned louder for each harsh thrust. His mind fell into a mushy pile of nothing as the pleasure took over, everything that he worried about, all his duties and his house, vanished for those minutes when he laid there and took in the addicting heat. He closed his eyes and felt Jojen's hands grip his hips in a more firmer grip.

“J-Jojen!” Bran moaned out loud, as he felt himself getting closer to the point of release.

He bit the crook of Jojen's neck and heard him groan, his arms tightened around him as Jojen's hand nails dug into Bran's hips and the pace quickened. His teeth dug deep into his skin to the point he felt taste of blood in his mouth, just like the feeling when he was having his dreams of being a wolf. Getting lost in the thrill of the moment, he released his merciless teeth from Jojen's poor skin, only to bite on his shoulder to muffle out the loud moan he let out when he came on Jojen's stomach.  
Jojen came not long after and crashed his lips against Bran's when he finally did, Bran's body relaxed and he wanted to feel himself melt into Jojen's being.

They said no words afterward, Jojen covered up him and Bran in the wolf pelts and wrapped his arms around him. Bran did not know why, but he hated the silence that they currently had between them. But when Jojen pulled him in closer to his body and snuggled up against him, Bran's worries faded away again. He smiled and closed his eyes, not wanting dawn to break them apart from each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading whoever you are! Right now I'm working on a twenty chapters long Bran/Jojen story which will be out very soon, so look forward to it! <3


End file.
